


50 Things That Makes Kim Joonmyeon Happy

by pawsitivelytao



Category: EXO, EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawsitivelytao/pseuds/pawsitivelytao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is never easy. Yes. It's mostly hard. On one hot summer night, Joonmyeon is being asked about what makes him happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Things That Makes Kim Joonmyeon Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I made this one when I had one of my 'not-even-my-bias-but-why-do-i-keep-thinking-about-him' episodes, and it happened to be our lovely guardian, Suho. I just read a fic based on his change of hair color to blonde (BLONDE SUHO IS HOT. LIKE REALLY HOT, and YES, THERE ISNT ENOUGH APPRECIATION ABOUT IT HUHU), and it gaves me Suho feels (i don't sound creepy, do I?) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!! (Btw i'm indonesian, so maybe there will be fellow indonesian writer reading this?? Let's know each other!!^^) 
> 
> Love, pawsitivelytao<3

He shifts in his sleep, and not long after, he opens his eyes. His eyes widens by reflex, trying to adjust to the dimly lit room. He can feel his shirt sticking up to his back, the clammy air of midsummer night starting to show its power. 

He fans himself as he looks at his side, seeing her sleeping soundly with mouth slightly open. The blankets already kicked since God-knows-when and now it sits sadly on the feet of the bed, probably her kicking it on her sleep, because she just can't stay still, he laughs quietly. 

He eyes the clock beside the bed, it reads 4:04 a.m, it's too early to start the day tho. But he sometimes wakes up spontanously in the middle of the night, must be the old age, he thinks. Unlike previous nights, he stands up and making his way to the kitchen.

The only sound heard in the house is spoon hitting the glass surface, mixing the black caffeine inside it. He sips a little, before adding two spoons of sugar, and decides that it suits his taste. 

He decides to wait for morning sunrise and sits in front of the laptop, trying to kill time. checking works, and when everything deemed as perfect and done, he moves to photo gallery. First date, proposal, wedding, baby shower, baby birth, and all the moments turned memories engraved on something called photos. He smiles at each of it. Sometimes giggling remembering the funny event that follows. 

He is done looking through the photo but the sun is not up yet, and the clock still shows 4.30 in the morning. 

He decides to go to the internet. Browsing random videos, searching next holiday destination, searching places to eat, and thats when he finds an article that cathces his eyes.

"What 50 things that makes you happy?" The question says. He thinks. 

Life has never been easy, it's mostly hard. With mountains after mountains, or even sometimes it buries you down deep and challenge you to crawl back up to see the world as something worth to live on again. But does he always has bad things? No, he can make sure of that. So what does make him happy?

He finds himself holding a pen a few minute later, crouching down on the table, and starts to write. 

1\. Mornings beside her, hair dishelved, lips chapped, sleep lines on her flushed cheeks. 

2\. When he can walk her to the station in the morning or drop her at the hospital where she works. 

3\. Her cute obsession of alternate universes, and how she always answers yes when he questions her if she will have him as her boyfriend at another universe. 

4\. Feeling her hand slips inside his shirts, and feeling her finger traces his ribs, lips whispering numbers 'one, two, three, four' as her fingertips getting closer to his collarbones. 

5\. How the glow of colorful city lights reflects on her eyes everytime they spend the night at the balcony.

6\. How she doesn't look at the watch whenever he's with her, like she has all the time in the world for him. 

7\. Midsummer night when they are coated in sweat and lazying around in balcony sipping iced coke with heads leaning to each other. 

8\. Stolen touches in the evening while she is cooking dinner. 

9\. The slow dance they always do everytime she comes home sad after losing a patient or it is just a bad day at work. Room dimly lit by the television in the living room. 

10\. How her face scrunches up everytime he tries to wake up her with kisses. 

11\. Her mumbling 'baby, baby' in her sleep. 

12\. Forcing her for morning jog to the park, and she agrees eventhough she yawns continously along the way but doesnt protest further. 

13\. The way she recites her favorite lines on a book, or a movie. Oh-so-seriously. 

14\. Seeing her in white walking down the aisle. She glows. 

15 How they turned everything to 'theirs' and 'ours' instead of 'her' or 'his'

16\. The cold winter when she will bundled up in thick coats and scarfs up to her reddening nose, and he can't think anything more adorable than that. 

17\. The little dance she does everytime her favorite song play out, even when they are in public. 

18\. The way she and him can't handle being mad at each other more than 5 minutes.

19\. Her struggling face for holding herself from talking to him first after a fight. She doesn't know it is hard for him too. 

20\. Make-up kiss after that. 

21\. When she agrees to sleep a little more in the cold rainy morning without any fights, instead snuggling closer first. 

22\. The way she always smells like lavender and honey when she leans in too close, when she's too far, when she's just there. 

23\. When she is too tired to do anything else after a long day at work, and being all whinny to get him to bed with her. 

24\. Her mouthing 'i love you's on his skin after that. Hands circled around his body to keep him from leaving the bed. 

25\. The time he came home to the news that there will be new addition to the family. 

26\. How her mother and his mother babied you during your pregnancy. 

27\. Her whinning antics everytime the hormones starts to get its way to you. Sometimes it's cute, sometimes it's not because where can he find mangos she craved at 2 am in the morning? But he likes it nonetheless. 

28\. Sundays. When he can just stay all day at bed and not doing anything beside talking, talking, and talking about everything with her. 

29\. Her baby bump. 

30\. Her honesty, honest but not blunt. She is always right, it's the truth, but it's not painful even the slightest bit. And they make him feel better.

31\. The time when she slightly mumbles incohorently in foreign language, and the only one who can understand that is her. 

32\. How she depended on him during labour, when everything she did is holding on tight as if her life was depended to it. The way she smiles as if telling him she's okay when he knew she is in major pain. 

33\. The baby's first cry ringing inside the labour room.

34\. Her sleppy 'thank you's in the middle of the night after he massages her during breastfeeding.

35\. The baby laughs everytime he nuzzles his nose to the baby stomach. 

36\. Seeing her talking to their baby, telling their baby how her day goes. 

37\. Watching her mask comes slipping down and reveals her bare self to him when she's sad, when she's angry, he likes the fact that she trusts him, he is the only one who can see her like that. 

38\. Her talking about how she predicts them to be in 10 years, she always says 'happy' and 'in love'.

39\. Baby's first steps, eventhough it is added by her screaming and warning about not letting the baby falls.

40\. Spring, the way the cherry blossom petals fall over her, and seeing their child running here and there trying to catch the falling petals.

41\. Their baby first word, it's "Papa!" 

42.Her pouting about the baby's first word not "Mama!" 

43.Kissing all her pouts away. 

44\. Their child first day at school. The morning ruckus she makes to make sure everything is ready, more or so, she's ready to send her lovely child to school. 

45.Their children graduation. They are there everytime, in every of it with her holding his hand thight and look of proud showing clearly on her face, lips quivering trying to hold back tears. 

46\. Her finger tracing words at his back, 'zhi zi zhi shou, yu zi xie lao' (he searches for the meaning later at the internet : 'I'll hold your hand, and grow old with you')

47\. The surety of waking up to each other. Has been, is, and will. 

48\. Sitting on the balcony sometimes, sipping tea, basking at the sounds of car engine running, horns honking, conversation floating up, and the wind blows hitting metals and stumbles between skyscrapers. And holding her hand that is now wrinkled but still soft and he finds he will always love it. 

He puts down his pen, and stretches his limbs. Two more, the list isnt done yet. 

"Hey, you woke up already?" he can hear her voice coming closer, and it's not long until a pair of arms come wrapping around his upper body, his hand automatically goes up carresing it. 

"What did you do?" She asks, nuzzling her face at the crook of his neck, making him shiver slightly and she laughs at his reflexes. It doesn't do anything except sending more shivers down his spine because of the vibrations she gives on his skin. 

'49. How anything about her never changes from the first time they met. The tingles inside his chest, how his stomach flips everytime they get closer, how the tips of her fingers that touch him always leaving sparks along the way...'

He just handles it better now. 

"No, it's nothing" he answers, hands not leaving the arms circled around him. She hums as the response. 

"Let's prepare breakfast, shall we?" She finally detachs herself from him, leaving him whinning quietly from losing the warmth he has earlier. 

"I'll go wake up our child" he says as he stands up. 

"Okay, meet you at the kitchen" she kissed the side of his mouth. Teasing. 

He follows her movement out of the work room until she is lost from his sight. The road below starts to get crowded with people rushing to work and cars trying to avoid the morning traffic. The sun is now slowly rising at the sky when he looks out of the window. The color of the sky is particularly pretty this morning. 

He smiles. 

Good morning indeed. 

\---

'50. She. Her. His.'


End file.
